If You Could See Me Now
by One Universe To Another
Summary: Beck's Dad died and Beck is trying to overcome his grief, but with a small condition the prevents him from doing so it makes it harder for Beck to let go, causing people and relationships to get hurt. Beck turns to alcohol for relief from the pain of loss but that just makes it harder for him to let go of his beloved Dad. Jade tries to help... (Mainly Bade, Cade, Jandre and Bendre)


_Hey! This story is inspired by the song "If you could see me now" by The Script. _

_This story is about James Oliver dying and Beck trying to overcome his grief, but with a small condition the prevents him from doing so it makes it harder for Beck to let go, causing people and relationships to get hurt. Beck turns to alcohol for relief from the pain of loss but that just makes it harder for him to let go of his beloved Dad. Jade tries to help him, his friends, including Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori, try to help him, his family tries to help him, but in the end it is Beck who has to want to help himself. _

_I hope you guys enjoy it. It is a bit different from what is on Fan-Fiction at the moment. _

_Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious and the characters of Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie. The Script owns the song "If you could see me know and all the lyrics.  
_

_Alert: I will use a few of my own charcaters but, besides family members, I will try to keep them at a minimun for you guys._

* * *

If You Could See Me Now

Chapter 1: It was February 14, Valentine's Day.

Jade hurriedly put up her umbrella as she got out of her car. It was pouring down with rain throughout Los Angeles, making it difficult for Jade to get to the hospital without getting completely drenched. Quickly, Jade locked her car and walked up to the main entrance of the Atwood Research Family Hospital. As she entered through the sliding doors, she was once again confronted by all the other people that were here. There were elderly, coming in for health check-ups, there were women with their stomachs swollen with life, and there were a range of people, all different ages, with casts, bandages and moon-boots on; obviously recovering from injuries. Jade passed all these people as she heading off down the hall towards the stereotypical silver elevators. Once she reached the 4th floor she hopped off and headed into the east wing of the hospital: the John Thompson Ward. As she approached room 439 she could see all the family members seated in the rows of chairs at the start of the hallway.

"Jade," Beck's grandmother quietly called as she noticed her grandson's girlfriend.

Jade immediately walked over to Charlie and gave her a soft comforting hug. "Hey, how are you coping?"

"Not well really. I haven't slept at all these last few nights. I can't eat anything and I can't seem to stop crying," Charlie responded, cracking with a few tears.

"Well that's reasonable considering the situation," Jade replied back, rubbing Charlie's shoulder in comfort.

Charlie smiled at the young women in thanks, knowing that this wasn't easy on her either.

"Do you know where Beck is?" Jade asked, looking around.

"He went to the cafeteria with Luke, Lauren and Joel I'm pretty sure," Charlie answered, looking around also to see if they were back yet.

"Okay," Jade replied absentmindedly while pulling out her phone and sending Beck a quick text to let him know she was here.

"How is Beck doing anyway?" Charlie wondered.

Jade sighed in sadness, "He's an absolutely wrecked. I've never seen him like this. He just isn't coping with everything. And then his condition makes it worse."

Beck had a mental condition that when something changed in his life it made him subconsciously react in strange unlike Beck ways. For example, when he and Jade broke up last year he acted like a depressed boom-bar-lardy for 2 months.

"The poor thing; it isn't easy, though, to go through what he has to go through," Charlie stated.

"Yeah," Jade agreed as her phone vibrated off in her back pocket.

_Beck: At Cafe, coming up now._

Jade just replied with an "Okay" and placed her phone back in her pocket. Looking around she saw all the lives that were being affected by just one individual personal. You have Edmund and Charlie; James' parents. Roy, Clarre and Manny; James' brothers. Then there were all the nieces and nephews, some young with others older. However no one's lives were going to change as much as those of the immediate family: Margret, Luke, Beck, Joel and Lauren. Wife and children of James.

Jade was pulled out of her thoughts by two arms wrapping around her abdomen and a pair of lips kissing her neck.

"Hi," Beck said. Jade's heart continued to break by how his voice still sounded utterly destroyed and depressed.

"Hey," Jade said back to him, interlacing her fingers through his. She pulled out of his embrace and led him over to a row of chairs a little further away from where everyone else was seated. She gave Lauren, Joel and Luke a sympathetic smile as she passed them, noticing Margret wasn't with them.

'Probably with James,' she thought.

The couple reached the row of seats and as soon as they sat down Beck burst into tears again. Jade wrapped her arms around him and he leant over and cried on her shoulder; letting everything out. Tears swelled in the sockets of Jade's eyes. The man that she loved was hurting in ways she couldn't imagine and there was nothing she could do about it. They stayed like that for around 5 minutes until Beck broke the teary silence in a plea.

"I don't want him to die, J."

"I know, babe. But you know that he can't stay. He's off to a better place." Jade tried to comfort a comfortless situation but it was useless. Nothing anyone said could comfort any of the Oliver's.

Beck continued to cry more tears into Jade's shoulder as time went on. Everything just seemed so out of whack. The Oliver's were normally so strong, happy, calm and collected. They always lived in a very relaxed state, but now not one of them could stop the depressed, sad, grieving vibes that were distributed off their atmosphere.

After a while Beck lifted himself of Jade's shoulder; sniffily and sobby.

"The doctors say that he has till tomorrow. Everyone's here to say their goodbyes to him."

Jade kissed his check in comfort, "Have you talked to him today?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Luke and I were in there earlier this morning before anyone was up," Beck replied while playing with Jade's fingers. "I just wish he wasn't dying, J... I just want him to be healthy again... I just want my Dad back."

"I know, baby. I know."

Jade stayed at the hospital again with Beck until the late hours of the evening. The Oliver family had rented out a room at the Hotel over the road from the hospital so they could be near James. The doctors once again confirmed to the family that there wasn't any cure or treatment for this particular cancer, which was currently causing a decrease in James' health. He had been living with cancer the majority of his life but the doctors had told him that at any moment the cancer could become too much for his body and cause a decrease in health and that meant that he would be hooked up to machines and in a hospital bed until he died. James didn't want that. He loved the outdoors and being active; it was what he lived for. So he talked to his family a few years back and said that whenever his health does decline because of the cancer to let him go instead of suffering in a hospital bed for weeks, months or even years.  
By 7pm the cousin, aunties, uncles and close friends had all finished saying goodbye to James as tomorrow was the day the doctors predicted his liver would fail, causing him a great amount of pain and suffering. Blood test confirmed this prediction and so on the 14th of February James Oliver was going to be put to sleep. Beck and Jade had spent some time in with James. He was still a very lovely, well humoured man and that made the matter worse. It wasn't like they were losing a bad man; they were losing a _great_ man. He had always treated Jade with the respect she deserved and James saw and respected the love between the two, understanding it wasn't just some teenage puppy love but a mature, real love in a respectable relationship.  
Jade left the hospital around 10pm, not getting home until around 10:30pm. Once in her room she collapsed on her bed, tears immediately being shed into her pillows. Her dogs Shepper (border collie), Roy and Pixie (collies) jumped up on the bed with her. Roy put his head on top of Jade as if we have asking 'what's wrong?' Jade got up and sat cross-legged on the bed and pulled Roy in for a cuddle. He was now her pillow.

A minute or so later she felt Roy's ears prick up.

"Jade?" A voice, sounding like Cat's called. She was right. Looking up she saw her best friend of 14 years.

"I heard you come home. I thought you could use a friend right now," Cat said as she made her way over to the bed.

Cat lived right next door to Jade, always had since they were 8, and their parents got along really well, especially their mothers, Kathleen and Angelia.  
Cat sat down on the bed next to Jade and pulled her in for a tight hug. "He'll be okay, J. It's Beck, he is always okay," Cat said with a smile, trying to cheer her best friend up.

"I don't know Cat. I've never seen him like this. I just don't think that he will ever be the same Beck again," Jade replied truthfully. She was definitely worried that her boyfriend wouldn't be himself again. That thought frightened her deeply.

The two girls just talked for a little while until they both feel asleep in the company of the three dogs, both knowing that after tomorrow everything will start to change.

* * *

Review to let me know what you guys think! It really helps me to tell whether you guys like what I'm doing or not. :)

Also if you guys see any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know. ;)


End file.
